Perfect World
by DarkBlue86
Summary: Stand Alone Prequal to Always & Forever. Slightly AU from Sky's POV. You may want to read Always & Forever before you read this, as it has references to both. R&R, no flames.


Perfect World

**A/N: **This is a stand alone prelude to Always and Forever. Takes place right after Syd leaves SPD and how Sky attempts to cope with the changes of her not being there. The song that was originally in this story was 'Perfect World' by Simple Plan, I suggest that you listen to this song while reading the story.. This is told from Sky's point of view. Also please remember that you should have at least read the first chapter of Always & Forever before reading this as it's AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers SPD, and I am not in any way affiliated with them.

**Dedication:** My readers. You guys rock.

Perfect World

The minute we were promoted to A-squad, was also the minute she walked out of my life forever. I swear I actually heard my heart crack in two as I watched her pack her things. It never should have happened like this. She had mentioned something to me as we had crept through the academy when Grumm was attacking about her wanting to explore more of the music industry and trying to make a name for her. She also mentioned the feeling of being trapped. Although with the last one, I don't blame her. I've been here going on 5 years, and I've seen a lot of people leave because they feel as if they're trapped.

I myself have given it some thought once and a while too. I was always doing this for my father. Although I love doing what I do… I just wonder would anything be different if he never died… But when Sydney told me her feelings regarding SPD, I was stunned. After spending so much time with her, it seemed as if she was ready for everything. And that she'd always be at SPD… Apparently I was wrong. When Syd left, it was as if a piece of my heart went with her.

I'm sure you could get verification from Z, Bridge and Jack about how everything changed after Syd left. She was literally the heart of the team, and when she left, everything became subdued and different in a way. Z would only sleep in her room and spent every other waking moment out of it, as if it held some sort of strange disease. Bridge retreated into his shell again, becoming very quiet and shy, as he had been when Syd and I first met him. Although granted that did change when Z and Bridge started dating, and were finally engaged. Jack was the one person who took it hardest, besides me. Ever since Syd decided that her birthday was his, he had always held a soft spot for her. She was his little sister, as was Z… And to see your little sister just pick up her life, or the past few years of it and just leave, really hurt Jack.

I remember when I first met Sydney. I was sure she wouldn't last more than a week at the academy, and I told her so. She set out to prove me wrong, and did she ever. Not only did she last more than a week, she made it to B-squad and then even A-squad with us. I was impressed. I should also mention that when she and I were put in charge of guarding those diamonds, was the first time I knew that I was in love with Sydney Drew. Of course I obviously have never told her. But I've showed it in certain ways. Putting my arm around her shoulder, sitting besides her on the couch… Or even saving her from Merlock.

The day we faced Merlock, was one of the scariest days of my life. Syd and I were down by the water, and she was asking me a question about dying her hair brown. Of course if I would have gotten the chance to respond, but if I did I would have confessed that she looked absolutely stunning as a blond and would never have to change her hair color as it would change her and she'd look so different. But of course, before I had a chance to say anything, Merlock appeared in the water and I literally dove across the bridge to save Syd.

Every time I've thought of her, my thoughts then going to calling her cell phone and just hearing her voice. Of course my reasoning and the fact that the conversation itself would be incredibly awkward, forces me to place the phone back in its cradle. I can't believe this. I'm the strong and independent Schuyler Tate. I should be able to do this. But then I remember why she left SPD in the first place. She never vocalized her reasons for leaving, but I've always been adamant that it was because of me. I was always too hard on her, forcing her to be better… I always pushed her.

I pushed her so far, that I pushed her out of my life completely… Bridge and Z are getting married in a few weeks, and Z requested that Syd make an appearance in New Tech City for the wedding. I'm almost positive that it was a reluctant yes. But she did do it. Of course the timing couldn't be worse. Bridge wants me to be his best man, and wanted to get this over and done with before I head to Germany to start work on the European SPD… I've had two tickets do to this for as long as I can remember. The day that we defeated Grumm, which was also the day that we were promoted, was the day that I knew I was going to Europe, and I wanted to take Sydney Drew with me.

With my luck, it'll never happen though. She's been gone for so long, I'm positive that she's found someone who she'll end up eloping with, and having many children with. That person won't be me though. I don't think it's possible that she could ever love me in the way that I love her.

In the perfect world that I created in my head so long ago, planning out our future together… This never would have happened.


End file.
